Preppy and the Skank
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: "What do you think you're doing preppy?" she asked incredulously. "I'm getting what I want Skank," he replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her up the stairs. SEBASTIAN/OC! Sebastian is Bi in this story!


**Hey everyone. Just had this idea and HAD to write it down. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC **

"I hope you know that you are here on exceptional circumstances Miss Criss. We have never had a girl in attendance before," said the Dean. "Yeah I know. And the only reason I am here is cause my parents think this place will 'fix me' and my Dad has a tonne of money," she said, rolling her eyes at the Dean.

"You're in room 306 and your stuff is already up there. Here is the key and there is a copy of the school rules and policies there too," he explained, handing her a key and a map.

"Whatever," she sighed, taking the key and strutting out. She knew this was gonna be a long year. The last thing she wanted was to be forced into attending a school full of fucking preppys, being forced to do at least one extracurricular activity and having to share a room with someone who would probably turn put to be a total fucking perv.

She opened the door and walked in, taking in her surroundings. It was like any other boring dorm but slightly more high class. She walked over to the window and looked out. Her room was just above the roof of a smaller building. _'_Perfect for smoking' she thought to herself. _  
_

She unpacked her things and put them into the wardrobe. She took her toiletries to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She was your typical skank; pink hair in a choppy bob, tongue ring, belly-button ring, three piercings on each ear and a three star tattoo on her collar bone.

She tended to avoid most people, hanging out under the bleachers with the other skanks, smoking and hating everyone else. Nobody approached us, most were too scared. Everything had been great at Mckinley. Until her stupid Dad had decided she needed to get her act together and sent her here for her senior year.

She was shortening the length of her skirt when she heard someone in the room. She walked out of the bathroom and came face-to-face with the guy who was apparently going to be her roommate for the year.

"_You're_ my roommate?" he asked incredulously. "Got a problem with that preppy?" she questioned boredly. He looked her up and down before shrugging and returning to his unpacking.

She went to her handbag, pulling out her cigarettes and her lighter before walking over to the window and pulling it up. She climbed onto the roof and sat down, pulling one out of the pack and lighting it up.

She took a drag and puffed it out, watching it rise into the darkening sky. She wondered how long it would take before her roommate came to see what she was doing. Her question was answered not five seconds later, when he climbed out the window and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing preppy? I'm smoking.," she said. "I guess I set myself up for that one," he laughed.

"So what's your name? If I'm rooming with you I want to know your name?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. "Jenna," she replied shortly. "Ok. I'm Sebastian," he said. She nodded, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"So why are you here? You must know you're the first ever girl to walk through Daltons hallways?" he said, turning towards her slightly. "Parents think I'm trouble and want to 'straighten me out' as they said. So they sent me to this preppy school with you losers."

He nodded before looking out over the roof at the grounds. There was a nice garden at the back, and a pitch just a bit away. "How did they manage to get you in here?" he asked, looking at me.

"We've got a lot of money," she shrugged, taking a last drag before flicking her cigarette butt away. They watched it bounce down the roof before falling off the edge. "You're not very chatty are you?" he smirked.

"I don't talk to people very often," she shrugged, standing up and climbing back in the window. Sebastian climbed in after her and shut the window. She grabbed her pyjamas and walked into the bathroom, changing before walking out.

"What are you staring at preppy?" she snapped. "Psh, why would I be staring at you?" he smirked. "I don't have time for talking with you," she said dismissively, pulling back the comforter and climbing into bed.

She lay in silence, listening to Sebastian's breathing as it evened out, showing that he was asleep. She stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking about how she was gonna survive this hellhole.

It was the complete opposite of everything she was. Where Jenna liked to wear her own skank clothes, everyone here had to wear uniforms. From what she saw on the walk up to her room, this school stood for honour and prestige and all that crap. She didn't give a fuck about honour and prestige.

Even the guys here were opposite to her, with their perfect hair and perfect lifestyles. She hadn't to spoken to anyone but Sebastian, but from the looks she got from the few guys she had seen on her way upstairs, she knew they wouldn't get her.

She was already standing out, being the only girl, but she'd stand out because of her edgy style. She wasn't afraid for everyone to know that she was a skank and it reflected on her clothing choices.

She was also preparing for at least a few lusty glances. Jenna knew she was desirable, many of the guys in McKinley had tried to bed her but few had succeeded. She may be a skank but she wasn't a slut after all.

All-in-all tomorrow was going to be somewhat eventful. She wasn't nervous, she didn't care what people thought of her. But she did know that either good or bad, she'd be getting a lot of attention.

**Theres chapter one! Hope you like it! This chapter is dedicated to Sophie, a really good friend of mine who helped me with Jenna's name! You rock Soph! Please READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
